Springdale (Town)
is the main setting of the ''Yo-kai Watch'' series. In the first game, Springdale is divided into five counties: Uptown in the center, Downtown to the south, Blossom Heights to the west, Shopper's Row to the southwest, and Breezy Hills to the east, with Mt. Wildwood to the north, which in the late game on contains a way into the Yo-kai World. In the Yo-kai Watch 2, the Springdale area is largely the same, only with the addition of a new area called Excellent Tower, which is east of Breezy Hills, and allows more of Mt. Wildwood to be explored, including its summit, also connecting it to Breezy Hills. The second game also expands the Railway System, allowing the player to reach the towns of Harrisville and San Fantastico. Also, it allows the player to visit Springdale 60 years in the past, which is called , a smaller version of the city that keeps many parts of Springdale with the exception of Mt. Wildwood and Gourd Pond inside one area within the overworld. Contemporary History Sixty years ago, Springdale was a lot smaller and had an industrial district, and everything looked less developed and natural. While Blossom Heights was pretty undeveloped, Shopper's Row still had Flower Road and some of the residential houses, and the Nocturne Hospital (although inaccessible to the player) was in operation. Some of the railway network was still being planned and Springdale Station, as it is seen that train tracks are being laid down by construction. At that time, the city had a one-way ticket system to Harrisville for a fee of $3.00. It was unknown what happened to Springdale during the sixty-year time gap, but it is heavily implied that it started to get developed over time, like the industrial getting replaced by a downtown business area. In the post-game of Psychic Specters, this version of the city also allows access to Sawayama Castle Town, after certain quests are completed. In the games Following the release of Yo-kai Watch 3, Springdale returns once more as the primary location for Hailey Anne's storyline. The city is mostly the same in this version. However several new additions and changes have been made to make it a bit fresh again. Examples of this are that some more buildings now have accessible inside areas. Areas Uptown Springdale is where the beginning of the first and second games take place. It is mostly a residential area, along with some shops that appear near the lower part of the town. It is also home to Springdale Elementary School, where Nate and his friends go. Nathan Adams and Katie Forester are known to live in this area, with their families. *Adams House (later Vacant house at the beginning of YW3) *Forester House *Banter Bakery *Jungle Hunter *Springdale Community Center *Piggleston Bank *Lambert Post Office *Everymart Uptown Springdale Shop *The Fish Place *Logan's House *Springdale Elementary School Blossom Heights is where the second part of Yo-kai Watch takes place. *Bernstein House *Timers & More *Candy Shop *Everymart Blossom Heights Shop *Springdale Hot Springs *Shoten Temple *Byrd House *Prayer's Peak Tunnel *Old Mansion *Megan's House *Infinite Inferno *Divine Paradise (within Infinite Inferno) Downtown Springdale *Frostia's Place *Arcadia Arcade *Nom Burger *Fortune Hospital *Foundation Academy *Springdale Central Station *Everymart Downtown Springdale Shop *Sunset Mall *Seabreeze Tunnel *Springdale Business Tower *Construction Site (later Springdale Sports Club) Shopper's Row *Everymart Shopper's Row Shop *Mary's Coin Laundry *Whatta Find *Superior Style *North Wind Ramen *Greene's Greens *Frank's Butcher Shop *Settle In Bookstore *Sun Pavilion *Tranquility Apartments Breezy Hills is one of the richer parts of Springdale and is home to the Gourd Pond Museum, which is situated near Gourd Pond. Edward Archer and their parents also live there in a house while Mr. and Mrs. Stone live in a house near the top of Breezy Hills. There is a pathway at the north-westernmost part of this district that leads to a hidden passage with a temple while in Yo-kai Watch 2, it leads to Mt. Wildwood with the Jumbo Slider. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Hailey Anne lives at the top of an apartment block with her family, which is just a few moments away from Gourd Pond Museum. *Archer House *Stone House *Wisteria Garden *Everymart Breezy Hills Shop *Trophy Room *Gourd Pond Museum *Thomas House *Stonewood House *Lina's House Excellent Tower *Excellent Tower Mt. Wildwood *Wildwood Shrine *Sacred Tree *Abandoned Tunnel *Shrine Behind the Waterfall *Yo-kai World (Ambrosia Pavilion in YW3) Outside of Springdale Springdale appears to be a larger location than expected, and there are several areas that only appear in episodes of the anime. In the games, Springdale might actually be an entire region of it's own, as several locations outside of Spingdale, such as Harrisville or San Fantastico, are both considered to be part of Springdale, as seen in Yo-kai Watch 3 (through the Mirapo warping list). Locations Outside Springdale * Yoke Eye State Beach Geography Springdale is heavily based in Japan, as judged by the architecture, a presence of a shrine in the area and how cars drive on the left compared to most western countries. It is not really known where Springdale is based, but the hot climate places it towards the mid-southern part of Japan. Unlike most Japanese towns, Springdale seems to be more of a city with several skyscrapers and an elaborate train system. Trivia . The arrow points it somewhere towards Miyazu, Kyoto.|thumb]] *Residents of Springdale are known as Springdalians. *It's unknown where Springdale is, though some of the Recap Times do show the geography in both Japanese and English dubs. **In Japanese version, it is somewhere between the Kansai and Chogoku regions. **According to the dub, the exact location in the US is unknown. In EP009, it is in Georgia. But EP019 states that it's in the New England area. **The city's location in the European dubs is unknown, as every dub could place the city somewhere else from one other. although the city's climate may place it somewhere towards Mid-Southern Europe. **In the manga (including the English release) it is still located in Japan. USA is still known as BBQ however. In other languages Category:Locations Category:Nate's World Category:Natsume's World